


The Great Las Vegas Disaster of 2014

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble starring Darcy and Tony's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Las Vegas Disaster of 2014

No one but Darcy Lewis remembered the great Las Vegas disaster of 2014, and she refused to speak of it. Some of their exploits wound up on YouTube and in the gossip rags, but nothing topped the video Tony found while scrolling through his phone.

_The shaky camera showed the team drinking mead in their hotel rooms’ common area, everyone laughing and goofing around. Darcy marched into the room, a scowl on her face. “Dammit, why did you have to introduce Steve to the Asgardian mead?” she demanded. It was clear that she was the only one who wasn’t drunk, but Tony couldn’t remember why she’d abstained for the life of him._

_The brunette rolled her eyes, only for them to land on Mjolnir sitting on the coffee table. “And what have I told you about leaving Myeuh-Myeuh on the table?” she snipped, grabbing the weapon off the table and setting it down next to the sofa._

The Tony of the current time felt his jaw drop, and a laugh escaped him. “Holy shit,” he managed through his laughter. Raising his voice, he left his office for the common room. “Hey, Thor, I found out why you keep misplacing Mjolnir!”


End file.
